An attack too powerful to destroy
by Oozaru-Huntress
Summary: "With only this amount of power you call yourself stronger!", I roar in his face as my fists connect with it again and again. Throwing him around like nothing. My power overwhelming him. Overwhelming a man worth the title of a god of destruction. And it feels damn good.


Yesterdays episode was amazing. I just had to write about it!

Contains spoilers of course xD

* * *

Overwhelmed by the sheer force of the power of destruction, I ... the prince of all saiyans have been crushed against unvorgiving stone. The massive impact caused my lungs to release all air in an instant and a pained howl escapes my throat.

How am I supposed to fight back?

The energy of destruction this ugly bearded freak suddenly calls his own now is unimaginable. Almost frightening.

A cough is shaking my body. Every cell of my being feels like on fire. I am exhausted. The strain on my body is hard to bear. The pain makes me dizzy.

Keeping up this transformation, this state of unrivaled, pure energy is hard to keep in control. I never got the chance to grow comfortable with it. Now I'm being ripped apart by a strenght I never thought my body posessed.

But I have to keep going.

I just have to.

I promised.

"My promise ...",I whisper between clenched teeth and swallow painfully as ...

"A promise among saiyans? Don't make me laugh!", Toppos voice reached my ears and I gasp at the audacity.

"You won't beat me while you bear unneccesary things like that!"

Unneccesary?

He did not say that.

He did not seriously say that!

Anger awakes inside of me. Rage in it's purest form, burning from within as I watch this piece of shit form a gigantic orb of energy over his bald head. Growing bigger and bigger in size and I close my eyes as he fires it. Bracing myself for the impact that would surely tear me apart.

I'm sorry

Bulma ... Trunks ... Bulla ... My mind begins drifting. Drifting back home to those waiting for me. My beautiful wife, my strong boy I am so incredibly proud of and my daughter ... Echalotte ... this small, frail girl I only knew for hours.

I fear to never see them again.

The thought alone is daring to rip my heart apart. I can't take it.

Then my promise to Cabba comes to mind. The hope and joy in his eyes. The undying trust that I will save him and travel to planet sadala to meet the king of all saiyans from universe 6.

There's so much I still have to do. Still have to see. Still have to learn.

And my heart begins to bang against my chest as a new wave of anger hits me.

I am not going to loose here!

My pride as a saiyan ...

wont allow it.

This is me.

All that I am ...

And I roared at the enemy

"I am not like you! I cast aside nothing!"

And The force of my anger broke through Toppos attack as I charge at him with lightspeed.

As my fist connects with Toppos jaw a rush of adrenaline pumps through my system. Pushing aside his incoming attacks I see surprise and shock in his face. I see fear.

"With only this amount of power you call yourself stronger?!", I roar in his face as my fists connect with it again and again. Throwing him around like nothing.

My power overwhelming him.

Overwhelming a man worth the title of a god of destruction.

And it feels damn good.

Not even his Hakai, the power of destruction and death can stop me.

"You're a looser who can't even protect his own pride!", I yell at him. It's infuriating to look at him. All the time he spoke about his ideals, his ambitions and pride to be a guardian of his people. Now he tossed everything aside, seeing ruin and terror as his only way to win and that way he's just as rotten and useless as I was. Long long ago. When I was forced to toss everything aside as I became Friezas "pet" Even my rank and royalty.

But atleast I kept my pride.

I never threw away who I was.

Who I am.

But Toppo does.

And I swear to god he'll pay for that.

"I won't loose to someone like you!"

And with a brutal strike I kick him to the ground where he's already staring to get up.

He'll keeps going.

I know It's not over yet. I don't have the time to keep fighting him like this. As I have no idea how long I can keep in this state.

There's only one way. Only one attack powerful enough to end this. Once and for all. I can't risk Kakarott being beaten by Jiren. We can only beat him with combined attacks. Even if I won't be much of a help by then.

So i take a deep breath and whisper:

"I'll give you an attack too powerful to destroy ..."

And a roar erupts from my body. My ki surrounds me as a golden light. More and more I push my body to its limits. My voice a battle cry. The roar of my people, my soul, my ancestors.

It's the howl of the beast Oozaru.

I hear it loud and clear as I roar at the sky and remember the first and only time I ever used this attack:

Against majin buu.

When I gave my life to save my family.

And I am more that ready to do it again. I am nothing without them. They are the most beautiful gifts I have ever received.

And their love is the bottomless well that is my strenght.

They are my strengt.

And as a gigantic purple ball of destructive energy clashes against mine ...

I release it all.

And everything fades into a white light that is blinding me. The ground is crumbling unter my feet.

But I keep going.

More and more.

A little more.

And finally I loose against exhaustion and pain and sink to my knees. Clutching my left arm I bare my teeth and scan my surroundings trying to locate my opponent ...

And realize he's gone.

I hear Gohan, Baldy and the Namek, heck, even Beerus celebrate my victory.

Those fools.

What victory?

It's not over yet. As much as I desire it.

I am almost unable to stand. My hair already faded back to black and half of my armor and suit is gone. Most of my energy is used up but I still face my next opponent.

Without hesitation. Without fear.

Jiren.

The last wall I have to overcome.

With clenched teeth and pained gasps I stare at him. Into those bottomless, cold black eyes. The eyes of a dead fish I realise and a crooked grin appears on my face.

"I am not dead yet."

I can keep going, Jiren. I'll beat you.

No matter what.

The saiyans will live on


End file.
